Yuri
by Blackfang64
Summary: Shizuru is curious as to what Natsuki keeps in her drawer. ShizNat humour


**Author: Meh, felt like writing something. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Yuri **

Shizuru tip toed across the room, making sure her foot steps were not making a sound.

_Natsuki has been keeping something from me, I'm sure of it… _

Coming to a stop, she eyed down at the draw that sat silently in the cupboard.

_She keeps this draw in particular locked, what is she hiding? _

Pulling out a crowbar from behind her back, she dug the end into the small gap. Pushing the bar forwards she pushed in all her might, feeling the thing not budging one bit.

"Hey Shizuru, you alright there?" Shizuru froze at the sound of the voice. Turning her head around slowly, she looked to see that no one was there and it had been called out.

"Yes my Natsuki" Shizuru called back hoping Natsuki had fallen for it.

"Hai" Shizuru sighed out in relief.

_Now, back to the task at hand. _

"Hm the crow bar isn't doing any good, how about…." Shizuru scanned around the room looking for something to open the draw. She laid her eyes upon a metal coat hanger on the bed. "Hm, well it works on TV, why not?" reaching over, she bent the coat hanger to make a lock picking device of sorts.

She began once again to open the draw but the lock pick was turning out to be no use. "Baka!" she slammed her fist against the draw causing a small key to fall onto the ground. Shizuru stared at the key before grasping it in her hands.

_Hm…. _

Pushing the key into the draw's hole, she heard a click when she turned it.

_J__ust my luck, now let us never speak of this again._

She braced herself, preparing for whatever horrors might lie in the draw.

_1…2…3!_

Shizuru pulled the whole draw out slamming it onto the ground. She sat there in shock, her eyes fixed on the contents that were in the draw that she did not notice the foot steps of a certain blunette girl coming in.

"Shizuru, are you oka-" Natsuki halted her words when she entered the room,finding Shizuru holding something in her hands.

Shizuru turned her head around slowly, making sweat run down Natsuki's body causing her to shake nervously. A smile grew on Shizuru's lips, Natsuki however knew she had some explaining to do.

"Ara, I didn't know Natsuki enjoy reading Yuri mangas" Shizuru held up a manga with a picture of two girl's kissing each other and embracing their love.

"W-what? Er... they're not mine, they're um… Nao's, yeah I was just minding them for her" Natsuki stuttered on her words, trying to hold back the fear in her tone.

"Why does this one have Natsuki's book mark in it?" Shizuru pulled out a small book mark with a picture of a puppy on it.

"Nao was just, um... burrowing my book mark" Natsuki felt her hands beginning to shake uneasy.

"Oh, then why do they have your name written in all of them" Opening the book, she revealed a signature saying 'property of Natsuki Kuga'.

Natsuki went silent, her jaw half open trying to find the right words to say. She waited for an excuse to come out, but she couldn't find any. Shizuru sat there giggling to herself at the sight of Natsuki's entire body turning 20 shades of red.

"Hm so these do belong to Natsuki after all, so cute" Shizuru got up, walking towards Natsuki. Shizuru leaned in, her lips brushing the edge of Natsuki's ear. What she said next was enough to make blood burst out from Natsuki's nose and fall back onto the ground. Shizuru blinked at the sight, a passed out Natsuki and blood stains all over her new shirt.

_And to think, I just asked if Natsuki masturbated with them. Oh well…. _

**End **

**Omake: **

**Nao: (reads manga) wow juicy **

**Shizuru: Ara, what is Nao doing? **

**Nao: F-Fujino?! (hides manga) **

**Shizuru: I presume you're the one who sold Natsuki the mangas? **

**Nao: What?! No, you can't prove anything! **

**Shizuru: If I can't talk it out of you, I guess I'll just have to look too other ways of 'persuasion'. **

**Nao: Eeep! (Gets tackled by Shizuru) No, no kissing! Don't put your hand in there! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I'm still trying to figure out what will happen next in She Wolf, so this just took my mind of it. By the way, if you haven't voted yet, go to my profile for the poll for She Wolf. Read and review and I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot.**


End file.
